Life Unexpected
by Riana Salvatore
Summary: When Zack and Bailey hook up on the first day at Seven Seas High, they never expected anything to come from it as Bailey began to date Cody. But they never realized what could happen from being together and how one bump could change everything.
1. Prologue

I stepped out of the bathroom and watched as Zack went in there. I can't believe that they decided to give me a hot roommate. Why couldn't I have been with Woody? But as long as I could keep my secret from him, I would be okay. I mean I was pretty sure that he was straight and he would never fall for a guy like he thought I was. As soon as I heard the shower running, I took off my hat and let my hair fall.

"Dude, have you seen my soap?" Zack asked as he popped out of the bathroom, wearing a towel. I stood there like a deer in the headlights as he noticed my hair was longer than perceived and just how feminine I was. He cracked a joke. "Dude, you need a haircut."

"Um I can explain." I said as my man voice, as I threw my hat back on.

"Please tell me that your explanation is that you're a girl." Zack remarked. "Because I'm strangely attracted to you right now."

I tried to think of a good explanation. I tried to think of something that wouldn't make me sound stupid. I got nothing.

"All right I'm a girl." I relented as I took my hat off again. "See all of the girls' spots this year were filled so I applied as a guy and since my name is Bailey and I played on the boys' baseball team, it worked. Well it worked right until the moment when you walked out when you were scheduled to be taking a shower and ruined the whole thing."

I got in his face at the last part and it wasn't just because I wanted to kiss him.

"So somehow this is my fault?" He asked in disbelief.

"Yes! Don't you knock when leaving a bathroom?" I said before realizing how stupid that sounded.

"Luckily I was raised by a woman so this sort of irrational behavior doesn't throw me." Zack commented.

"What happened to your dad?" I asked.

"My parents got divorced when we were young. My dad decided that rock stars shouldn't have to settle and left." Zack explained. "So wouldn't it have been easier, just thinking aloud out here, to wait and apply next year?"

"No and you've ever swilled hogs you would understand." I remarked as he looked at me probably having no clue what I was talking about. "Not that I don't love Kettlecorn but it's just too little. If you blink you miss the whole town and suddenly you're caught up in the hustle and bustle of Kettlepod."

"Well I don't know about that but I can't wait to tell Cody that my roommate is a hot girl." Zack said as I threw my outfit back together.

"No!" I pleaded. "You can't tell anyone. If word gets out I'll be sent back to Kettlecorn."

"It's just Cody, I think he can keep a secret." Zack argued.

"If you don't tell him I'll do something for you." I said seductively as grabbed his hand. It didn't take much to notice the lump is his towel. It was getting hard to focus with him like that.

"I like the sound of that." He said as he patted my hand.

"Woody said he's willing tra….why are you guys holding hands?" Cody asked as he popped in the room. Why did he have to show up now?

"Umm secret handshake." Zack improved as we disconnected and went through a series of signs. "Now if you excuse I need to get in the shower. Oh and I by the way, I am not trading roommates."

Zack ushered Cody out the door and locked it. "I don't think we need anymore distractions." He said. "So would you care to join me?"

"Yes" I muttered as I began to peel off my clothes. I had never been this hot and bothered by a guy before in my life. I peeled off my shirt and my pants revealing my underwear to him. "How you go in there and I'll be right there?"

He did so and turned the shower back on. If I wanted to trick him this would be the perfect opportunity but fortunately for him I didn't and peeled off the rest of clothing. I grabbed a towel for my own and walked into the bathroom. The shower was fairly small which I had already noticed. I opened the door and stepped. It wasn't the first time that I had seen a guy naked but Zack seemed to have one up on my ex-boyfriend Moose.

"Not bad." Zack commented as he looked me over.

"You're not so terrible looking yourself." I replied. "So I see you found your soap."

"Yeah." He said as he held out his soap on a rope. Why he brought I had no idea. "Mind if I wash you with it?"

"Go right ahead." I purred. Despite the fact that the soap was on a rope, he rubbed it along my back, my butt, my arms, legs, and breasts. I couldn't help but moan out. Once he was done, I grinned. "I guess it's my turn."

I took the soap from him and began to rub it across his body, stressing his muscles. I kept going down before I settled on his manhood. I dropped the soap and decided I would "clean" it with my mouth. He groaned as I realized what I was doing. I kept sucking on his member until it exploded in my mouth. I spit it out onto the floor as I braced myself.

"Have you ever done this before?" I asked.

"No, I haven't been able to get my mom away for it. Have you?" He asked.

"Yes." I answered.

He positioned himself in me. Due to the fact that I wasn't a virgin, it wasn't going to hurt as much. He pushed me against the wall of the shower and entered me. I moaned out in pleasure. I decided that I didn't like stand and wrapped my legs around his waist, letting him hold me up. It was so much better than sex with Moose. I moaned out one last time in orgasm as he did the same. He pulled out and began to pant. I was panting as well.

"So do you promise not to tell anyone?" I asked.

"Yeah." He panted.

It turned out that Zack was true to his word. Unfortunately after not hearing a lifeboat drill due to playing a game with Zack, Cody and London Tipton, my secret was revealed anyway. We all thought the ship was sinking and fell into the hot tub. My hat came off and my gender was revealed to everyone. Luckily London agreed to let me stay in her room. At least I thought she did. She actually fled to Parrot Island to get out of sharing a room. Eventually we found her and managed to get back to the ship. But I found out that Zack had relinquished me to Cody to when Mr. Moseby repeated the lie that I told him about not being over Moose. I obviously wasn't going to tell him that I had sex with Zack but I was surprised that Zack didn't want to fight for me.

A few weeks later, I went on my first date with Cody. His ex-girlfriend Barbara showed without telling him that she was dating his best friend Bob and he asked me out in an attempt to making her jealous.

That brings us to the present, I had just woken up and Cody was going to make me breakfast. He had managed to convince Woody to leave and I went there. He laid the food on the table in front of me. Just as I was about to eat, I was hit with a wave of nausea. I quickly covered my mouth and ran to the bathroom. Cody opened the door and found me emptying my stomach into the toilet. Once I was done vomiting, he took me to the infirmary.

Cody had to go to class and I was left with the nurse/activities coordinator Connie.

"So what seems to be the problem?" She asked.

"I've been throwing up all morning." I said.

"Did you eat anything bad recently?" She asked

"Not that I know." I answered.

"Well there hasn't been anyone else sick so I doubt it's food poisoning. Are you in any pain right now?" Connie inquired.

"No." I replied.

"Have you had sexual intercourse any time in the last few months?" She asked.

I remained silent.

"Bailey, you can relax. I won't tell anyone." She assured.

"Well there was this one time." I said, almost whispering. She went to her cabinet and pulled something out. "I need you to the bathroom and urinate on this."

I did as she instructed and then recognized that it was a pregnancy test. Oh crap Zack and I didn't use a condom. I closed my eyes not wanting to look at it and brought it back to her.

"Congratulations, Bailey you are pregnant." She said. I couldn't believe it.

So this is first official Zailey story. You have realized that used them as a couple before in Alex on Deck but never as a main pairing. What will Zack and Cody do when they find out the news? How will Mr. Moseby react? Please review if you're going to favorite/alert.


	2. Step 1

Cody had to go to class and I was left with the nurse/activities coordinator Connie.

"So what seems to be the problem?" She asked.

"I've been throwing up all morning." I said.

"Did you eat anything bad recently?" She asked

"Not that I know." I answered.

"Well there hasn't been anyone else sick so I doubt it's food poisoning. Are you in any pain right now?" Connie inquired.

"No." I replied.

"Have you had sexual intercourse any time in the last few months?" She asked.

I remained silent.

"Bailey, you can relax. I won't tell anyone." She assured.

"Well there was this one time." I said, almost whispering. She went to her cabinet and pulled something out. "I need you to the bathroom and urinate on this."

I did as she instructed and then recognized that it was a pregnancy test. Oh crap Zack and I didn't use a condom. I closed my eyes not wanting to look at it and brought it back to her.

"Congratulations, Bailey you are pregnant." She said. I couldn't believe it.

"I can't believe it." I said aloud. "What am I going to do now?"

"Do you know who the father is?" Connie asked.

"I'm pretty sure that I do." I replied.

"Well maybe you should tell him." She said

"But what am I supposed to tell Cody?" I asked. "We just started going out a week ago."

"I can't tell you what to say, Bailey." Connie replied. "I can give you a list of recommended foods and things that you should avoid. You're not taking any drugs, are you?"

"No I've never done drugs." I replied.

"Well I'll give you a note for today. You can decide whether or not you want to go to class today." Connie said. "Oh and you need to stay hydrated."

"Thank you." I replied.

I returned to my room to and laid myself on my bed to think. How could this happen? How could I be so stupid? I grabbed a Gatorade from my fridge and started to sip it. I didn't want to drink too fast because I was afraid that it might upset my stomach. After I was done with that I looked to the bathroom and at the shower. That was where all of this started. I just had to have sex with Zack. I probably could have paid him or something but no I couldn't control my hormones. I went to the bathroom and stripped myself of my clothes. As I turned on the faucet, it wasn't the only thing that started to flow. It was the most depressing shower that I had in a long time. Even though I knew I wasn't, I felt like I was going to drown in there. Maybe it would just be metaphorical. But what was Cody going to say when he found out that I had his brother's kid in my belly? Would he stay with me or dump me? He seemed like he might be the jealous type. Once I was done in the shower, I got in bed and decided to take a nap.

I was awoken about an hour later when London walked in.

"I figured that you'd be tired with the whole getting up at six every morning." London said. "You're not on the farm anymore even though you still dress like it."

London seemed to have this thing with insulting me. But she seemed to like me and apparently insulted everyone with less money than her. Did anyone have more money than her? I didn't even feel like coming up with a comeback. I also pondered whether or not to tell her that I was pregnant. I also wasn't sure if she knew what pregnant meant.

"I need a drink." I said as I got of bed, put my shoes on and headed to the smoothie bar. I had decided that Zack would be the first person that I told because he had the most right to know. The baby was just as much his as it was mine.

"Hey, Kansas." Zack said as he noticed me sit down at the bar. "Why weren't you in class today?"

"I went to the nurse." I answered. "Zack, I have something that I need to tell you in private."

"Can it wait?" He asked as he began to make me a banana fofana smoothie: my favorite. "This one's on the house."

"It's really important." I said before I took a sip of the foodlike beverage.

"Okay what is it?" He asked.

"I can't tell you here. Do you think that you could maybe take a break or something?" I asked.

"Actually I'm not that busy right now." Zack said as he looked around. I did as well and noticed no one else by the bar. "How about we both head to my room?"

"That sounds like a good idea." I said as I followed him back his room. It used to be our room. I can only help but wonder what would have happened if I hadn't fallen into the hot tub that day. But I would still be pregnant and when I started to show…well that would just be odd. I looked over to my bed. Well it used to be my bed. I couldn't help but wonder what Zack was doing with the extra bed in the room. "I think we should both sit down."

I planted my tush on the bed and Zack took a seat next to me. I think he began to realize that something was off with me.

"You seem really tense." Zack said as he put his hand on my shoulder. "Do you want me to give a massage?"

"No, that really won't be necessary. Besides I'm not sure that Cody would like that if he decided to pop in." I said. I couldn't help but wonder how I was going to tell Cody. I decided to put that by me and prepared myself to let it out.

"Then will you at least tell me what's wrong?" He asked.

"I was getting to that. I was trying to figure out how to say it" I remarked. "It's kind of hard for me to say."

"You can tell me anything, Bailey." He said. There was that charm that I knew only Zack had.

"I'm pregnant." I whispered.

"What?" He asked.

"I can't believe it happened either." I blurted out.

"No I didn't hear what you said." The blonde clarified. "Now what happened that you can't believe?"

"I'm pregnant." I reiterated. I think I was loud enough to be heard this time.

"Damn it." He said. "It's mine, isn't it?"

"Yes." I replied. "I haven't slept with Cody."

"I don't know what I'm supposed to say or what I'm supposed to do here." Zack as he got off of the bed.

"You don't have to do anything. I just wanted to let you know." I informed him. "I also need a little advice from you."

"I'll see if I can help you." He said.

"Well I assume that you know Cody pretty well." I started. "Has he ever exactly been the jealous type? I want to tell him before he finds out on his own but I'm not sure how he'll react."

"Well as you may have been able to tell Cody hasn't exactly had very many girlfriends." Zack said. "That being said I can't exactly tell you how he will feel. I can't say that this situation has ever happened to him or anyone I know before for that matter."

"Well if I was your girlfriend and you found out that I was pregnant with Cody's baby what would you do?" I asked.

"Well if it were me I'd probably dump. I wouldn't want to raise a kid that wasn't my own but that's just me. I don't know what Cody would do." He explained.

"Well thanks for your help Zack." I replied as I picked up the half-finished smoothie off his desk "I should probably go so you can get back to your work. Thanks for the smoothie."

"There's something that I always wondered about you." Zack mused. "If you weren't over Moose why would you have sex with me?"

"I was over Moose. I lied to Moseby when he asked me about my love life. Do you really think I would tell Moseby, Woody and London that the two of us had had sex in the shower?" I asked the older twin.

"Well that kind of sucks." He answered. "Oh well, I guess it doesn't matter now. Good luck trying to tell Cody."

"Thanks Zack." I responded. "And just to let you know, I don't regret any of what happened. I wish we had done it a little differently like with a condom or something but I in no way would want to take it back."

"That's good to hear. Of course no one does loving like the Zack man." He said as I rolled my eyes and giggled at his answer.

"Thanks I'm going to need all of the help that I can get." I replied as I headed to find Cody.

So there's the end of chapter 2. In the next chapter Bailey will tell Cody the news. As you can see Bailey still likes Cody but wants Zack to know for himself. And also I have decided that Bailey is going to make an unexpected friend when people start to find out that she's pregnant. I'll tell you that it's a girl and it's not London. Feel free to make your guesses and keep reading and reviewing to find out.


	3. An Unexpected Friend

"There's something that I always wondered about you." Zack mused. "If you weren't over Moose why would you have sex with me?"

"I was over Moose. I lied to Moseby when he asked me about my love life. Do you really think I would tell Moseby, Woody and London that the two of us had had sex in the shower?" I asked the older twin.

"Well that kind of sucks." He answered. "Oh well, I guess it doesn't matter now. Good luck trying to tell Cody."

"Thanks Zack." I responded. "And just to let you know, I don't regret any of what happened. I wish we had done it a little differently like with a condom or something but I in no way would want to take it back."

"That's good to hear. Of course no one does loving like the Zack man." He said as I rolled my eyes and giggled at his answer.

"Thanks I'm going to need all of the help that I can get." I said as he left the room. I exited the room and hoped to find Cody. I had to tell him. I was probably better off taking the chance that he would dump me by telling him. The alternative was not telling and having him find out on his own which would surely lead to him dumping me. It was just like taking a test when you don't know the answer you just choose the best one because a high percentage of the time that's the right one. I knocked on the door, hoping that Cody would answer it. Though, I wasn't sure if Cody was working his shift as towel boy or not. Needless to say, my questions were answered when Woody answered the door. The room smelled like God knows what Woody was eating.

"Is Cody here?" I asked.

"He's working right now." Woody said. "Oh and I think he was wondering if you were okay and what you had." quickly walked

"I'll make sure to tell him that when I see him." I replied as I strode away from the smell of Woody. I always felt sorry that Cody had to share a room with a human gasbag. Sure Woody was a nice person but he smelled worse than a hog's backside. Part of me wondered if he even knew what he smelled like. He seemed to lack a sense of smell or something like that.

I finally found Cody on the Sky Deck.

"Hey Babe, I need to talk to you in private." I said as I walked up to him.

"Bailey, I'm working. Now really isn't a good time." Cody said.

"I thought you were worried about me." I responded.

"I was and you're obviously fine so we can talk about it later." Cody said. "I can't just leave while there are towels that need to be collected and or folded. I need this job even though I hate it. It can probably wait a few hours anyway."

I couldn't believe that Cody was acting like that. He didn't seem that concerned at all about the fact that I had been sick just this morning, then again he always was the kind of person that could really get into his work and wanted to be the best at everything that he could, even if he didn't want to do it.

So I went to the classroom and decided that I should probably pick up my homework. I should probably give my note to Miss Tutweiller as well. I knocked on the door as I entered the room.

"Hey Bailey, I heard you were in the infirmary." She said. "What happened?"

"It's kind of a big deal. I'm not really sick or anything. Do you promise not to tell Mr. Moseby?" I asked.

"Does it affect the well being of anybody?" She countered.

"No." I replied.

"Then I guess I can keep a secret." The teacher answered.

"I found out that I was pregnant." I said to the look of surprise on her face.

"Oh my god." She said.

"Can I just have my homework?" I asked.

"Yeah you need to read _The Scarlet Letter._" She said. Why did my assignment have to be so ironic?

As I walked out of the classroom, I noticed that Reina Underwood, the girl that considered me her enemy was by the door. Fuck what if she heard that I was a pregnant. She would probably tell everybody and I would be so screwed. Then again she seemed to stay put, I could easily ignore her.

"Hey Bailey." Reina said rather calmly. Okay that's different. She never calls me by my first name.

"Did you hear any of that?" I asked.

"Yeah…" She answered.

"So I guess you're going to tell the whole school then?" I asked.

"No." She answered.

"No?" I repeated.

"That's what I said." She replied.

"Why not? This is something that you could really use against me." I responded. "I mean you hate me after all."

"I don't hate you Bailey." Reina said. That was news to me.

"Then why are you always making fun of me?" I asked.

"The main reason is because I'm jealous." She answered. I couldn't help but wonder why she any reason to be jealous of me. She was a lot prettier than me and in months, she would be even more so because I would be fat. "I'm jealous because you're with Cody."

"You like Cody?" I questioned as she nodded.

"Is it his?" She asked as I shook my head.

"I haven't had sex with Cody." I explained.

"So you're pregnant with somebody else's kid. Have you told him that?" She asked.

"I tried to talk to him about it but he was busy." I explained.

"Do you wanna come to my cabin with me so you can sit down?" She asked. "Addison is probably off trying to find a way to get Woody to go with her."

"I still don't understand why you're being so nice to me." I admitted as I followed her to her room.

"I'll explain it when we get there." She said. We finally reached her room which happened to be right across from mine. I guess I never paid attention to the fact before or I didn't know that Reina and Addison were in the same room. I mean Reina must have been gone when I spent the night there. London once agreed to buy my family a new barn and silo as long as I didn't tell her snooty rich friend that I was her roommate and spent the night with Addison.

"So…" I said, trying to get used to the room.

"Let me start by telling you that I know what you're going to go through feels like." She said.

"How? Do you…" I asked, apparently unable to form complete sentences.

"No I've never been pregnant." Reina explained as she took a breath. "I was going to say that my mom had me while she was in high school. My mom told me the stories of what it was like being pregnant in high school. People will hate you just for being pregnant and will make fun of you but I won't be one of them. My mom would be so disappointed in me if I did. You don't need people making fun of you. You need friends and while I never expected myself to be friends with you, I guess stranger things have happened."

"I'm sorry for asking this but if your mother had you high school how was she able to pay for this program?" I asked.

"No, that's a valid question." She answered. "You see my father was a high school baseball star. He and my mom agreed that the best way for him to support me was for him to play baseball. He played in the majors a few years before an injury forced him to retire but he made millions in that time and didn't spend it frivolously like some athletes do. He also made some good money off some investments. He owns a popular steakhouse in Boston."

"So you're from Boston too." I mused. "That's where Zack's from."

"And Cody too." Reina added. "Wait a minute, you blushed when you said Zack's name. You like him, don't you?"

The only thing that I could think to do was nod.

"Then why are you with Cody?" She asked.

"Because Zack and Cody were fighting over me. Zack decided to give Cody a chance with me. It was kind of noble of him though Cody doesn't the history between me and Zack." I responded as I looked down at my belly which had yet to grow.

"History…so you're saying that Zack is the father?" She asked. "You slept with him?"

"Yeah it was on the very first day here." I explained. "Everyone knows that I dressed as a guy and Zack and I used to be roommates. But you're the first person that I told this secret."

"That sounds pretty complicated." She commented. "Have you told Zack you're pregnant?"

"Yeah he knows and I told him that I don't want him to feel obligated to do anything." I said. "The plan is to have Cody help me raise this baby."

"So have you eaten anything today?" Reina asked.

"All I had was a Gatorade and a smoothie." I answered.

"Then we need to get some food in your system." She said as she grabbed my hand.

"But I'm kind of afraid that it will just end up in the toilet." I admitted.

"I know just the thing for that. We'll get some ginger ale with it." She responded. "Ginger does wonders when your stomach is upset."

As we exited the room, we saw Cody standing outside my door.

"Bailey, there you are." Cody said. "Hello Reina."

"Hi." Reina said blushing.

"So what did you need to talk to me about?" Cody asked.

I looked over to Reina and she nodded.

"Cody I'm pregnant." I replied as I watched him fall to the floor.

So I decided that Reina was going to befriend Bailey after she found out that she was pregnant. It's no surprise that she likes Cody. As for Cody being rude to Bailey while he was working, that shouldn't be very surprising either.


	4. New Beginnings, New Ends

As we exited the room, we saw Cody standing outside my door.

"Bailey, there you are." Cody said. "Hello Reina."

"Hi." Reina said blushing.

"So what did you need to talk to me about?" Cody asked.

I looked over to Reina and she nodded.

"Cody I'm pregnant." I replied as I watched him fall to the floor.

"Cody?" I asked as I leaned down and snapped my fingers. I then turned to Reina. "Why don't you go on ahead and maybe get us a reservation?"

Reina nodded and left to give me some alone time with my boyfriend. I noticed he was beginning to come to.

"Bailey, I just had the craziest dream. You told me you were pregnant." He said.

"Cody that wasn't a dream." I replied. "You fainted. I am pregnant."

"How can you be pregnant?" He asked in shock. "We haven't even had sexual intercourse."

"Well it's not exactly…yours." I said after a pause.

"You cheated on me? Who the hell…." He said before I cut him off.

"I didn't cheat on you. It was before we were together." I interrupted. I wasn't surprised that that was the first thing that he would think when I told him that. "I did not cheat on you."

"Well that's good to hear I guess." Cody responded. "Do you think you could give me some time to process all of this?"

"Sure I was going to get dinner with Reina anyway." I replied.

"I thought you and Reina were enemies." He said.

"Well the two of us decided to put our differences behind us." I said. I wasn't about to repeat Reina's story to him when she might not want me to. It also didn't surprise me that he needed time to process it. I was aware that I had given him some pretty big news. I just hoped that if he made a decision it wouldn't be the decision that led to him dumping me. "So when do you want to talk about this?"

"How about in a few hours maybe around 9:00." Cody suggested

"That sounds good." I responded as I went off to find my new friend. The idea of a friendship between me and Reina was still new to me. I arrived at the restaurant that we had decided to meet at. The idea of choosing this particular restaurant seemed like a bad idea. Reina was still was for a table when I got there.

"Did you make a reservation?" I asked.

"Yeah they said there's a thirty minute wait." She answered.

"Wanna ditch this place and go somewhere else?" I asked.

"Yeah" Reina replied. "Let's get going. Sorry about that I wish I knew that this place got so busy."

"It's fine, Reina." I said. "We can just go to the pizza bar."

"That does sound good." She agreed. "So how did it go with Cody?"

"I'm pretty sure that it was a lot for him to take in." I explained as we began to walk away. "He said that we wanted to talk about it later."

"Did you tell him the whole story?" She asked.

"I told him that it was somebody else's." I answered. "I'm not sure that he'll be happy to hear the truth."

"Listen I'm not just saying this because I like him but I think he deserves to know." She said as she put her hand on my shoulder. "The decision that you made will have consequences no matter what. He may break up with you when he finds out but that's a chance that you will have to take."

"Yeah I know that." I said. "I know that he may break up with up. I haven't thought of what I'll do if he does but I'll get to that if it happens."

We arrived at the pizza bar and saw that it wasn't to busy. Apparently someone had done a study and discovered that—gasp-pizza was high in fat. I think he also must have discovered that The Queen is old. Anyway I needed to gain weight and pizza would be something that would help me do it. I'm not quite sure how much a woman is supposed to eat when she's pregnant. But maybe I should just eat until I'm not hungry anymore. Wasn't that what you were supposed to do at buffets anyway?

"So after we're done here do you wanna watch _Definitely Maybe _with me?" Reina asked.

"I'm not quite what that is. I didn't get to see very many movies. The only movie theater anywhere near town was a drive-in and all they showed was the action movie of the month." I explained. "The only romance that I was able to see was _Tears in my Handbag_ and I saw _Flowers and Chocolate _with Cody."

"Wow no wonder you came dressed as a boy." Reina responded. It didn't sound like an insult but more of an observation. "But I have plenty of movies that you can borrow."

"I don't know when I'll have time to watch them." I reasoned.

"You seem to have plenty of time on your hands right now." Reina argued.

"Well now I do but I'll probably have to get a job soon. Somehow I don't feel Cody makes enough as a towel boy to support a kid." I said. "That and I'll need some money to buy maternity clothes. I'm not sure where I'll get them though."

"You could order them online." Reina suggested.

"That could work…no wait I don't have a credit card." I remembered.

"You could use mine." Reina offered nicely, before she started to chow on her pizza.

"I really don't want to be a burden." I responded before taking a sip of my ginger ale. "You should at least let me pay you back."

"Bailey, you know how people get presents at baby showers?" She asked as I nodded. "Well I'm going to give mine to you a little early and don't worry about paying me back. It's what friends do for each other."

"I guess I've never really had a girl friend before." I responded. "The closest thing I have is London and I'm not quite sure what we have. I think we're friends but she seems to like insulting me."

"Wait you've never had a female friend?" She asked in shock. "What about when you were little didn't you have a best friend?"

"My best friend was my ex-boyfriend Moose. I don't understand what Hollywood sees because it didn't work out for us." Bailey said. "When he was my boyfriend he was so possessive and bossy. There really were that many girls my age in town and the girls at school thought I was weird."

"It probably wasn't meant to be." She said. We were both done eating and went on our path back to her room. "And as for the rest, that sucks. Then again, I have no idea what it's like to grow up in a small town. I lived in Boston all of my life."

"So did you have a best friend?" I asked, wondering if it was a good idea to be asking about her personal life.

"I had a best friend until about a year ago." Reina said as I thought I saw a tear in her eye.

"What happened?" I asked.

"Her dad died and her mom moved their family to Portland. I haven't heard from her since. She hasn't been returning my calls or my e-mails." She explained. "I guess that happens sometimes but I don't know what I did wrong."

I felt terrible all of a sudden for bringing that up. "I'm sorry." I said as I gave her a hug

"Let's just watch the movie." She said. "Chick flicks always put me in a good mood."

So the two of us watched the movie. It was definitely different from the normal romance movie because the female lead was undefined. Though, I was happy when he chose April in the end. Towards the end of the movie, I noticed a book on Reina's nightstand. I had never heard of it but it was called _Twilight. _

"What's this about?" I asked as I picked up the book.

"It's only the greatest romance novel ever written!" She replied. "It really must have sucked to live in the middle of nowhere because everyone knows about it. They made a movie and it's premiering in a few weeks. I can't believe you've never heard of it."

"Well I've already read _The Scarlet Letter _so I guess I can start it tonight." I replied. "I think I'm gonna go back to my room and wait for Cody. But thanks for tonight, I had fun."

I returned to my room across the hall and found that London wasn't there. I had caught her talking on her phone to one person in particular a lot lately and she was probably off doing that again. She never said the person's name but I'm pretty sure that she was in a relationship with him. I took out the book and sat down on my bed, beginning to read.

At about ten minutes before nine, I heard a knock on the door. I went to the door and saw Zack standing by it.

"Zack, what are you doing here?" I asked.

"Cody sent me to check if you still wanted to come to his room tonight or if you wanted to just wait until tomorrow."

"I thought he was coming here." I replied before realizing that we had never really set a location our rendezvous destination.

"Well he apparently wants you to come over there." Zack said. "So what all did you tell him anyway?"

"I told him I was pregnant with someone else's baby. I didn't tell him that it was yours." I responded. "Did you tell him anything?"

"No I didn't even tell him that you told me." He said. "I didn't think it was my place to discuss anything with him especially because I think he would punch me. Granted, it probably wouldn't hurt but still."

"Wow I never thought about what this might do to the relationship that the two of you have." I said. "That makes me feel even worse."

"I know that Cody won't hate me forever." Zack said. "And besides, it's not like you cheated on him or anything. He didn't even know you were a girl."

"I guess you're right about that." I said. "But it doesn't really even make me feel any better."

"Well I know something that might cheer you up. Maybe tomorrow we could go play some mini golf." He suggested.

"Wouldn't Cody be upset about that?" I asked.

"Nah Cody can't play mini golf. He can't even play virtual golf." Zack joked. I laughed at his somewhat cruel joke.

"Looks like I still know how to make you laugh, Kansas." He said.

"Anyway I should probably get going. This day hasn't been as bad as I thought it would be." I said as I walked out the door. I crossed my fingers hoping the meeting with Cody would go well. I walked over to his room and knocked on the door. I wondered where Woody was but then I remembered that it was the late night Mexican buffet. Cody probably wasn't going to get much sleep tonight or it's possible that Woody had a date. I'm not sure how but he is extremely charming.

Cody answered the door. "Come in." He instructed.

"Hey." I said calmly.

"There's something I need to know." Cody said. "Who is the father? Is it your ex-boyfriend Moose? Holden?"

"Zack." I whispered. I was pretty sure that he wouldn't be able to hear me.

"What was that?" Cody asked

"I said Zack." I repeated.

"You slept with my brother?" Cody asked, raising his voice in shock.

"Why should that matter, it's not like I was with you at the time or anything." I replied, raising my own voice. "I'm not judging you on what you did before we were together."

"That's different. I don't have any baggage from that." He remarked.

"Right because you just forgot that you had a girlfriend." I snapped.

"What is that supposed to mean?" Cody asked in offense.

"I'll answer your question with another." I countered "Why the hell were you even pursuing me when you had someone back home?"

"If that's the way that you feel maybe you just should just end this." He said.

"Fine we'll end it." I replied. "Just to let you know, I thought you were the type of person that wouldn't care about this and would be happy to raise a baby with me but I guess I was wrong."

With that I left the room in tears.

So Cailey is now officially over. But Bailey will not immediately run to Zack after she just broke up. I want to build up their relationship. And as always don't forget to review. And that means you person who usually just clicks the alert button.


	5. A Friendly Competition

Cody answered the door. "Come in." He instructed.

"Hey." I said calmly.

"There's something I need to know." Cody said. "Who is the father? Is it your ex-boyfriend Moose? Holden?"

"Zack." I whispered. I was pretty sure that he wouldn't be able to hear me.

"What was that?" Cody asked

"I said Zack." I repeated.

"You slept with my brother?" Cody asked, raising his voice in shock.

"Why should that matter, it's not like I was with you at the time or anything." I replied, raising my own voice. "I'm not judging you on what you did before we were together."

"That's different. I don't have any baggage from that." He remarked.

"Right because you just forgot that you had a girlfriend." I snapped.

"What is that supposed to mean?" Cody asked in offense.

"I'll answer your question with another." I countered "Why the hell were you even pursuing me when you had someone back home?"

"If that's the way that you feel maybe you just should just end this." He said.

"Fine we'll end it." I replied. "Just to let you know, I thought you were the type of person that wouldn't care about this and would be happy to raise a baby with me but I guess I was wrong."

With that I left the room.

I headed back to Reina's room. I needed someone to comfort me over the breakup and I didn't think London would be very good at that nor did I want to see Zack right now. I just hoped that Addison had yet to return from her trip.

Reina opened the door and it wasn't hard to tell from the black around my eyes what had happened. She wrapped her arms around me in embrace.

She gave me a box of tissues and offered to let me spend the night in her room

"Well I can't say that this is a complete shock to me." Reina replied after a few minutes of silence.

"Yeah I know." I responded. "I knew this could happen but that doesn't make it hurt any less."

"I guess I should probably wait a little while before I try to make a move on him." She said. "Though the fact that he doesn't even know that I like him doesn't help very much. So what are you gonna do? Are you gonna go out with Zack?"

"I really want to take a break from dating. I like Zack but I don't want him to think that he's the rebound guy and I don't want to feel like I have to be in a relationship. I want something real, especially since my relationship with Cody wasn't." I said. "Zack and I are going to hang out tomorrow and I don't want to add the pressure of it being a date."

"We should probably get some sleep." Reina suggested. "It's been a pretty long day and I'm ready for it to be over."

"Yeah I agree." I replied. "Thanks for letting me stay here."

"It's no problem but you have to tell London eventually." She stated.

"I will but I'm not sure if she'll understand me." I explained. "I don't know if she knows what pregnant means."

"I don't think she's really as dumb as she acts." Reina commented.

"True she is in a secret relationship with somebody." Bailey said. "Maybe she just acts dumb or something or never had a good tutor."

"Maybe you could tutor her." Reina suggested.

"Maybe but I should really sleep." I answered.

Reina turned out the light and I laid down and went to sleep.

The next morning was a Saturday but it was also the day that Addison would be back so Reina woke me up early. I didn't mind since I was used to getting up early. She gave me a glass of ginger ale to slow the waves of nausea that would still be going through me.

"Do you wanna go get some breakfast?" She asked.

"Yeah." I answered. "I could go for a stack of banana flapjacks and some turkey bacon."

"Wow you're already starting to get cravings." Reina remarked.

"No that's what my pappy used to make." II responded. "So how am I supposed to know when I get cravings?"

"You'll feel like eating at random times usually you don't get them for a few more weeks." She explained.

"I see…but I'm still really hungry." I said as we headed toward the buffet deck.

"So let's eat." Reina said.

After breakfast, I began to think to myself about what time Zack would wake up. It was a Saturday and he had a history of not waking up on time on school days. I decided that 10:00 would be a good time to see if he was awake. I returned to my room deciding that I would try my best to explain my situation to London. I went back to my cabin around the time that I assumed London would be awake.

"There you are. Damn I thought you went back to the farm." She said.

"No I just spent the night with Reina." I said. "London, do you know where babies come from?"

"Of course I do. They come from women about nine months after sexual intercourse." London replied.

I blinked. "How did you know that?" I asked.

"We learned about it when Maddie and I had a baby." She answered.

Okay so London had a baby. I didn't know that. Well she was 20 so it wasn't completely out of the question.

"That little doll still gives me nightmares." She added.

Okay now I feel like an idiot. Yes the baby assignment and London mentioned having gone to an all-girls school. To be honest, that seems a little strange. Why would an all-girls Catholic school do an assignment that had such lesbian undertones to it?

"Why do you ask?" She questioned

"Well I'm sort of…in a way…" I stammered.

"Yes?" London said tapping her foot.

"Pregnant." I concluded. London gave me a look of confusion that said 'what does that mean?' "It means I'm going to be having a baby."

"Why would you want to do that?" She inquired.

"I didn't exactly plan it." I remarked.

"Then why did you have sex if you didn't want a baby?" She asked.

"Umm…hey look something shiny." I said as I showed her a spoon that got her attention. I didn't really want to explain that people liked to have sex for recreational purposes. It wouldn't surprise me if her dad didn't want her to know that so he wouldn't have to worry about any Tipton heirs out of wedlock. I realized that it was probably about the time Zack would be waking up. I headed down to his room and opened the door.

Zack was shirtless with a small barbell in his hand. I didn't know that he had starting working out. Loud music was blasting that was otherwise known as workout music. He turned and noticed me and shut off the music.

"Hey Kansas." He said.

"I was wondering if you wanna go play that mini golf now. But if you're busy, we can go later." I said. It was hard to concentrate while looking at his biceps.

"I just need a few minutes." Zack said. "I'm almost done. You could head down there."

"Kay" I said with an awestruck giggle. God why do I get this way around hot guys?

I headed down the mini golf course. I spotted the captain who spent a deal of his time there. In a few minutes Zack arrived. He was holding two putters and two balls: a blue one and a pink one.

"Thanks Zack." I said as I took a putter and the blue ball.

"The pink one was the one I got for you." He said.

"Really, I thought guys didn't like blue balls." I teased, sticking out my tongue.

"Ha ha." Zack laughed sarcastically. "All right let's get started. Ladies first."

"Well you are the one with the pink ball but okay." I said as I placed my ball down on the first hole. I swung the putter and hit the ball in on two strokes.

"Not bad, Kansas." He said as he putted the ball, it ricocheted off the obstacle and into the hole.

"I see you've played before." I remarked.

"Maybe a little." He flouted.

Around the time that we got to the thirteenth whole, I was up a stroke.

"How about we make this game a little more interesting?" Zack suggested.

"What did you have in mind?" I asked.

"Loser kisses the winner?" He said

"Zack, I just got out of a relationship. I don't want to be kissing anyone right now." I reminded him.

"Okay fine. If I win, you have to do my homework for a week." Zack proposed.

"And if I win, _you _have to do your homework for a week." I countered.

"What?" He questioned.

"It means you're responsible for it, no getting Cody to it, no not doing it, you have to do it." I explained.

"It's not gonna matter." Zack quipped. "You are going down."

So we went through hole after hole until we reached the final one. Zack was winning by a stroke. I managed to sink a birdie with three strokes. He was poised to do the same but I had a trick up my sleeve.

"Hey is that Megan Fox in a bikini?" I asked as I pointed to my left.

"Where?" Zack said as he looked to the left and just like I intended, his putter move with him, causing the ball to move slightly.

"Looks like that's a stroke." I announced.

He turned his attention back to me. "Hey you cheated." He said. "I'm proud of you."

"It's not cheating just because you're gullible." I remarked. "But you still have to make this putt or you lose."

He tapped the ball into the hole. "So it looks like we're both doing my homework." He said.

"Looks like it." I added with a smile. "You probably need a tutor anyway. So when do you want to hit the books? What are your grades like right now?"

"I'm not really sure but they're probably not very good." Zack said.

"Looks like we have a lot of work to do." I said.

So we get a nice representation of London in this chapter. As stated, I think it's best if Zack and Bailey just take it slow with their relationship. The tutoring will help to move it along. Also again, who is London's secret partner? It will be revealed next chapter.


	6. seaHarmony

Zack and I were in the middle of a tutoring session. I was starting to feel that he was starting to get it. That was until phone beeped and I saw that he had received a text message. It had been a month since we made our golfing bet and I think Zack's grades were improving. I was starting to get noticeably fatter and when the word got out, people started avoiding me like the runt of the litter. It kind of sucked to be honest. Before I found out, I had a lot of friends but now I was left with Zack, Reina, and to a lesser extent London.

"Yes!" Zack shouted.

"What?" I asked. In anticipation

"Maddie's going to be boarding the ship next week." He replied.

"Who's Maddie?" I asked.

"She worked the Candy Counter at the Tipton in Boston." Zack explained. "I'm pretty sure that she's into me."

"Don't you say that about every girl that you meet?" I asked.

"Yeah but Maddie's different. She was the first girl that I ever liked." Zack pointed out.

"I thought you said that girl Max that you played basketball with was the first girl you liked." I said.

"No Max was the first girl that I ever kissed. Well technically she kissed me and I didn't exactly kiss back but still and she was also the first girl that I dated." Zack explained.

"So what ever happened between you two?" I prodded. I wondered if he realized that I was jealous.

"Didn't work out we remained friends until she got I into PAHS." He answered.

"PAHS?" I asked.

"Performing Arts High School." He explained. "She's always taken her dancing very seriously. I'll admit I didn't exactly want her to go but I wasn't going to be selfish and tell her not to live her dreams."

"That sounds very sweet of you." I replied. "So do you help me try to get Cody and Reina together?"

"Sure." Zack said. "I don't see how he doesn't see it. She's practically throwing herself at him."

"Cody never has been the best at noticing stuff." I admitted. "So can you think of a good way for to do it?"

"Not quite sure." Zack said. "Wait that dating website will be matching people together for the dance. We just need to make sure that they have the same answers."

"But how are we going to do that?" I asked.

"I just have to steal a copy of the questionnaire. It shouldn't be that hard." He said.

"I don't really want to go to detention again." I replied.

"That's only if we get caught." He said. "Besides I'll probably take the fall and you'll be unscathed."

"So you'd take the fall for me?" I asked.

"Yeah I don't see why not." Zack said. "After all it is my idea and maybe if Cody starts dating Reina, the two of you can start talking again."

"You're just a big softie." I replied with a smile.

"Tell anyone and you're dead, Kansas." He threatened. "That would totally destroy my street cred."

"I'm not going to tell anyone…" I said with a grin. "I'm gonna tell everyone."

"Not if I can help it." He said as he pushed me against the bed and began to tickle me.

I began to giggle and shake "Zack stop." I pleaded through my laughter. "I won't tell anyone."

"You better not." He said after he stopped. "Like I said, I have a reputation to uphold."

"It's not you need it." I replied. "I've had six girls ask about how good in bed you are."

"What did you say?" He asked.

"I told them it wasn't polite to kiss and tell." I replied.

"Did you remember who it was by any chance?" I asked

I whacked him in the arm. "You are such a pig." I responded.

"Oink oink." He said playfully.

"I thought you had a questionnaire to steal." I reminded him.

"I might need someone to help with my hacking." He replied.

"What would you do without me?" I asked in exasperation.

"I'd rather not think of that." He answered my rhetorical question. I got up off the bed and he held the door open to me.

"Softie…" I teased.

"Do we need to revisit that?" He asked.

So within a short period of time we had printed off two copies of the dating questionnaire.

"We should probably head to our rooms." I suggested. "Ms. Tutweiller is doing bedchecks for the girls' dorms."

"Yeah and Mr. Moseby is doing them for the guys' rooms. Cody just had to mention that we didn't have dorm parents." He said. "Anyway I'll see you in the morning Kansas."

"Maybe we could get them together too." I mused.

"Maybe." Zack said before he disappeared into the boys' dorms."

The next day, I was sitting in Reina's room.

"So forgetting about Cody for a minute, what do you want in a boyfriend?" I asked the brunette.

"Well I do like guys who are intelligent and like to help around the house." She answered. "That's one of the reasons that I like Cody so much. He fits everything for my perfect guy."

I sent Zack a message with the information that Reina had given to me. He was supposed to relay the information to Cody. When the questionnaire came out everyone was supposed to use usernames. The system would then match them up on blind dates. seaHarmony was it was called. The two of us went through the series of questions trying to make sure that Cody and Reina's answers would be the closest match to each other. It wasn't that hard because Cody wasn't really matched to anyone else and there were few guys that fit what Reina was describing. The hardest part was getting Cody to go along with some answers to match him with Reina. Once everyone was done with their tests, they were told to meet at one of the restaurants. I was with Reina and Zack was with Cody.

The two of them began mingling, each looking for their date.

Cody finally heard Reina about Dr. Parnassus.

"I'm Dr. Parnassus." Cody said. "Are you HottieQueen16?"

"I am." Cody said. "This is unexpected."

"Yeah." Reina agreed. "So I guess that we should uh get a table."

"Seems like a good idea." Cody replied.

Zack and I decided to get a table as well so we could spy on them. We both noticed that Mr. Moseby and Ms. Tutweiller were also seated at a table. So far we were 2 for 2 in the matchmaking department. The two adults hadn't matched with anybody but I messed with their answers slightly so they would be put together. I mean they were pretty similar. So what if Ms. Tutweiller didn't find the Three Stooges funny. It's not like that would be a deal breaker or anything. Anyway Reina and Cody seemed to be getting along pretty well. I was happy for both of them. Cody may have broken my heart but to say that that was completely not my fault would be a lie. I just looked over to the boy in front of me. I still didn't want to push Zack into a relationship and make him feel obligated because of the baby. It was quite possible that we were the only people in the whole restaurant that weren't on a date. How Zack managed to make that happen, I'll never know but Zack was good at making things happen. Maybe since everyone else was couples, they probably just thought that we were as well. Either that or they thought that Zack was the guy who knocked me up and was trying to make it up to me. The first part was true but Zack didn't have to make anything up to me.

We finished our meal and left the restaurant. Both of felt that we didn't need to do anymore spying since both of the dates were going well. We would have been able to sneak out unnoticed if Zack hadn't hit his foot on the dessert cart, landed face first in a pie and swore loudly. At that point we were noticed by everyone and the two of rushed out onto the sky deck. As soon as we were away from the general public we both broken out laughing. Once we were done chuckling, Zack spoke.

"That could have gone better." He said as he grabbed a towel and began to wipe his face off.

"Well at least we gave them something to laugh about." I remarked as I caught my breath.

As we were sitting, the ship director and teacher walked out onto the sky deck as well.

"Now that was hilarious." Moseby said.

"I suppose it was rather humorous." Ms. Tutweiller agreed.

"Reminds me of an old _Three Stooges_ short." Moseby added as he grabbed his hanky to blow his nose.

"Ugh I hate The Three Stooges." Ms. Tutweiller said with a sigh.

"What ? How can you hate Larry, Moe, Curly, Shemp, John, or Curly Joe?" Moseby asked angrily.

"Oh god it's a deal breaker." I said in disbelief as the adults started yelling at each other about what they thought was the best comedy that ever existed was.

"What happened?" Zack asked. "I thought you checked for stuff like this."

"I didn't think it would be a very big deal when I went through the answers." I said. I then noticed the look on Zack's face. It was a look of terror. "They're standing right behind me, aren't they?"

"Oh yes." Moseby said. "You two are in a ton of trouble."

"We only did it to the help the two of you out." Zack said. "You didn't match with anyone."

"It wouldn't be the first time." Ms. Tutweiller said.

"What Zack means is that things like your opinions of The Three Stooges shouldn't matter because with the right sacrifices, the two of you would be perfect for each other." I said.

"You know, Marion, they're right. How about we get some dessert?" Ms. Tutweiller suggested before promptly adding. "While we think of a way to punish these two."

So Zack and I got detention. There was no denying of my involvement in the scenario. The good news was that Cody and Reina's date seemed to go well and they planned on going on a second date. Later in the week after we had returned from India, I unlocked the door to mine and London's room and saw something that I never thought I would see.

"Oh…my…god…" I said in disbelief as I noticed the naked London on top of someone.

"Uh…hi Bailey." She greeted with great embarrassment. "This is…"

So I just picked the perfect place for a cliffhanger. I know I said I would reveal it this chapter but I changed some plans and decided to lead off next chapter with it. So this is my take on the sfeaHarmony episode. If you're following the episodes, it may become more clear.


	7. Maddie on Deck

So Zack and I got detention. There was no denying of my involvement in the scenario. The good news was that Cody and Reina's date seemed to go well and they planned on going on a second date. Later in the week, I unlocked the door to mine and London's room and saw something that I never thought I would see.

"Oh…my…god…" I said in disbelief as I noticed the naked London on top of a blonde girl.

"Uh…hi Bailey." She greeted. "This is Maddie."

"And this is awkward." I replied. "Maybe I should let the two of you get dressed. Uh sorry I killed the mood."

I walked out the door. That was definitely uncomfortable. So London is a better liar than I thought. Turns out that she did know about sex and liked to have it with her girlfriend. Though I never expected London Tipton to be gay. Wait I think that's the same Maddie that Zack mentioned. Well I think it's pretty certain that she's not interested in him now. He's going to be so disappointed. But I guess that's one less girl that I have to worry about. It's getting hard to be just friends with him but I'm confident that he'll eventually see the light. After a few minutes, I reentered the room to find that both girls were fully dressed.

"So I guess that was one way to surprise me." I remarked. "When was I going to find out about this?"

"I was hoping that you wouldn't find out." London said.

"So you were going to hide her the whole time she was here?" I asked.

"What?" London asked in confusion.

"Babe, I think she's asking more about me being here than our relationship." Maddie said.

"Oh…I was planning on telling you some time when we weren't having sex." London answered.

"So you do know about recreational sex." I remarked.

"Duh, I was just messing with you. Of course I know about sex, I'm twenty years old." London said. "Though, I've never been a fan of the male female dynamic."

"Wait a minute, you're on my bed." I noticed. "Eww."

"I was gonna let Maddie have it." London said.

"Where am I supposed to sleep?" I asked.

"On the floor." London answered.

"Babe, she's pregnant you can't make her sleep on the floor. How about we share this bed and she can sleep in the other one." Maddie suggested.

"Fine but I'll have to make sure that the poor people germs are washed off when you go." London said.

"So what's with the whole secret thing?" I inquired as I sat down on the other bed.

"Well Maddie's family is Ortho Jewish and apparently they say that you can't be gay. So we have to keep it a secret until Maddie can afford her own place." London explained.

"Why don't you just buy her a place?" I asked.

"I don't like people to do things for me." Maddie answered. "I'm making my way up the corporate ladder and I'm close to having enough for the house I want."

"So how long have the two of you been dating?" I asked.

"We've been together for three years." London said. "This week is actually our anniversary."

"Well that sounds sweet." I remarked. "So what did you have planned?"

"We haven't really planned much." Maddie said. "Just being here is enough."

"So does Zack know that you're here?" I asked Maddie.

"Not yet." Maddie said. "I was planning on telling them later."

"So I think Zack likes you." I said to the blonde while hiding my spite in the statement. I did feel like Maddie was leaving Zack hanging by not telling.

"I know that he does." Maddie said. "He's had a crush on me ever since I met him."

"You need to tell him that you're not interested." I chided. "You can't keep him hanging on."

"So you and Zack must be pretty close." Maddie assumed.

"He's one of my few friends at this school." I responded. "Most people tend to avoid the pregnant girl."

"Well you're still lucky." Maddie said. "At my school pregnancy out of wedlock was grounds for expulsion. So was homosexuality but they never found out about that."

"Well I have somewhere that I need to be." I said. "It was nice meeting you."

"You're not going to tell Zack are you?" Maddie asked. "I want to do that on my own."

"I promise not to tell him." I vowed as I left the room.

I headed over to Reina's room. I was going to be helping her prepare for her second date with Cody. We were heading to the small nation of Lichtenstamp and there was going to be a formal ball. For a perfectionist like Cody, it was just the kind of date he preferred. Being the most fashionable person in Kettlecorn, I knew a thing or two about dresses and I also might have picked up a thing or two from London. She's also where I got a few of my dresses from. She was planning on a dumping some overboard and I offered to take them off her hands. London agreed since her father kept telling her that she needed to be more charitable. There were probably people that needed them more than I did but the likelihood of that happening was very close to slim to none. One thing that people did say was that I didn't look like I was fresh out of the farm anymore. That wasn't exactly hard since I was wearing designer maternity clothes. I'm not quite sure who designed them. It's probably some French guy. French is one language I'm not fluent in. I just felt it was unnecessary after learning Spanish, Italian, Swahili, and Japanese. Okay I really hope Reina comes to the door soon because I am thinking way too much. Within a few seconds, the door opened and Reina wrapped me in a friendly hug.

"I'm so glad you're here." She said. "I can't find any shoes to go with this dress."

"What about the black flats we got you last month?" I suggested.

"I totally forgot about those." Reina said as she kissed my cheek. "You're a lifesaver. This is going to be so much fun."

"Maybe for you." I said, looking at my 4-month belly.

"You'll be fine. You're no that fat and besides your dress looks great. The black is very slimming." Reina responded.

"You don't have to say that. I know that I look fat." I assured her as I started to put my dress on.

So Maddie made her way through the ship like she had just arriving and had not been fucking London. She commented on Cody's lack of sweater vests, Zack's use of cologne and Moseby's shorts. I was waiting for her to break the news to him. I don't think he would believe anyone else but her.

So at the ball, Maddie was wearing a dress with a feathered hem and Zack was wearing a suit. Moseby and Cody were both wearing clothes that looked like they were from the middle ages.

"Sweet God I'm dating a dork." Reina commented as she put her hand on her forehead.

"Cody, why are we the only ones wearing tights?" Moseby asked as Cody frantically through his toilet paper scroll.

Eventually, the prince came in. Maddie and I were standing by the punch bowl when he approached us.

"That's a lovely dress" he said to Maddie.

"Thanks." The blonde replied.

"Would you mind holding something for me?" He asked.

"Sure." Maddie agreed as he placed a ring on her finger.

Suddenly, Harold the herald blew his horn.

"Attention everyone, the young lady has accepted Prince Timmy's marriage proposal." He said.

"What?" Maddie asked in shock. "I can't marry you."

"You accepted the ring." Timmy pointed out.

"I'll just leave then." Maddie huffed.

"We've already blockaded your ship." Timmy pointed out.

"Errr." Maddie replied in defeat.

"Wait a minute, it says here that there are two ways to nullify a marriage proposal. The bride can be either won in a duel or purchased." Cody read from the toiler paper. I was surprised that it was actually useful.

"That is so chauvinistic." Maddie remarked angrily. "I can't believe that they would objectify women like that."

"Do you wanna marry him?" London asked seriously as she grabbed her hand.

"I have 7 bucks." Zack replied. "Will that cover it?"

"No." Timmy said. "So unless you wish to duel, the wedding will proceed."

"How does 10 million sound?" London asked.

"That might work." Timmy said. "Although, as the boy with the toilet paper could tell you, the wedding between the two of you must commence within the next 24 hours on Lichtenstampien soil."

"I am so confused." Zack said.

"The truth is Zack, and everyone else, that I'm in love with London." Maddie said. "And while I wanted to wait for this to happen, I wouldn't want it to be anyone else."

"Well this is unexpected." Moseby said.

"Wow we get to go a wedding." Reina remarked. "How does that work?"

"There's nothing in the scroll about it." Cody told his girlfriend.

"Maybe if you had researched our laws on a computer instead buying some toilet paper you would know." Harold said. "The customary Lichtenstampien custom involving same sex marriage is the _bride_ wears white and the _groom_ wears black."

"So when do you want to do this?" Maddie asked London.

"Is midnight good for you?" London asked.

"It will be perfect." Maddie answered as she planted a kiss on London's lips.

"Does this mean that you're going to be staying on the ship?" Zack asked.

Maddie looked to Mr. Moseby.

"I'm sure that we could work something out." The bald man said. "I better call your father though."

So as you can see my version of Maddie on Deck is very different. I decided that Prince Timmy should be the antagonist instead of Jeffy. Were Maddie straight she might like him. We also have some closure to Zack's crush on Maddie. And Maddie also will be in the rest of the story. And don't forget to review I only got two for the last chapter.


	8. Parents on Deck

It's been two weeks since we went to Lichtenstamp. I have to say, having Maddie move in was interesting. Always having to knock to make sure that they weren't having sex was a little annoying. Anyway Maddie decided to take London's last name which Mr. Tipton was definitely happy about. I don't think he liked the idea of London changing her name.

Over the next few days, Seven Seas High would be holding sort of a Parents' Weekend. All the students' parents would be invited. My parents wouldn't be able to thankfully. But I knew that several of the other students' parents would be.

I walked onto the deck. The first thing that I noticed was Woody having a conversation with a man who I assumed was his father.

"So have you learned _Freebird _yet?" The man asked.

"Not yet Dad." Woody said. "The solo always gets me. I never can build up enough gas for it."

Okay ew…that's a conversation that I didn't need to hear. But at least now I know how Woody learned to…use gas to recreate classic rock. I had heard from Cody and Zack that he did such a thing.

"Bailey!" I heard Reina call for me. I walked over and saw her with a woman who I assumed was her mother. She was in her early thirties and very beautiful.

"Bailey, this is Allison, my mom." Reina introduced. "Mom, this is Bailey Pickett, my best friend."

"Well this is a little bit of Déjà vu." Allison commented. "So I take it that you don't have many friends here."

"Yeah that's pretty much the case." I replied. "I do have Reina and I also have Zack."

"Is Zack your boyfriend?" Allison asked in a kind of singsong voice.

"He's not my boyfriend." I said blushing. "The two of us are just friends."

"She likes him." Reina translated. Why did she have to tell her mom that?

"Is it his kid?" The woman asked.

"Yes." I answered quietly. I then remembered who I was talking to. "So what did you do when you were pregnant with her?"

"What exactly are you asking me?" Allison responded.

"I mean about her father and everything." I said.

"Well I told Tom to keep doing what he was doing because I didn't want to weigh him down with the weight that I was gaining." She answered.

"So is he coming?" I asked.

"No Dad isn't coming." Reina piped in. "The Red Sox wanted to honor the 10th anniversary of his perfect game. It just happened to be the same weekend as this."

"That sucks." I said.

"So what about your parents?" Allison queried.

"No they really can't afford to." I remarked. "I'm here on a scholarship."

"So where are you from?" The woman asked.

"It's a small town in Kansas, you've probably never heard of it." I explained. Then there was a moment of silence. I wasn't sure if anyone knew what to say. "So is anybody else hungry?"

"Probably not as hungry as you but yes." Reina said.

"I guess I'll treat the two of you to dinner." Allison responded. "So what kind of food do you have on this ship?"

"Everything." Reina said. "There's like six or seven different restaurants. I'm not sure if the 7th is open yet."

"Well if it's not we can go to one of the other six." Her mother proposed.

"I really want tacos…with Buffalo sauce." I mused. They both stared at me for a second. Why did I just have to such weird cravings? How the hell was I supposed to get Buffalo tacos?

"That might be hard to obtain." Allison said. "Don't feel too bad. I was once craving Peking duck at 3 a.m. Tom had to go to three different stores and it was probably the best duck you could get during the graveyard shift."

"No wonder I like duck so much." Reina commented.

I wasn't quite sure what to say. I had some questions that I wanted to ask Reina's mom but I didn't feel like discussing these kinds of things in public. I also didn't feel like discussing them with Reina. Being pregnant is very disgusting and I kind of hate it.

"So what is childbirth like?" I asked when we were sat down at a table.

"Well what's the most painful thing you have ever experienced?" Allison asked.

"Probably when my leg got run over by the tractor." I answered.

"Take that and multiply it by a thousand." She replied. I cringed at that thought. "Yeah it's like that. Nothing hurts more."

"What about when I had appendicitis?" Reina asked.

"It's supposed to be close but no." Allison replied.

"But aren't there all kinds of drugs you can take to ease childbirth?" I asked.

"There are but have to request them and you still have to go through an extreme amount of pain before you can even get them." The woman explained.

Surprisingly they did put Buffalo sauce on my tacos and it was delicious. I might want to eat some of these when I'm done being pregnant. The weird cravings I had reminded me of an old show on Nickelodeon called _My Brother and Me. _It had an all African-American cast and people who did weird things with condiments. Nickelodeon used to have good shows and now all they have is Spongebob. My little sisters love that show but I've always hated it. Although I think there was some new show that wasn't supposed to suck about some girl with a website or something. I have an odd feeling that they took the idea from London.

After dinner I decided to see if Zack still wanted to play some videogames. He had recently put an Xbox 360 in his room. I checked my calendar and slapped myself in the head. It was Zack's birthday! And I didn't get him anything! I had to find something on deck that I could get him. I eventually decided on a guitar but then I thought of an even better idea. I would write a song for him. I headed to my room and started to think about some of the hard times me and Zack had. The words just seemed to fly onto the paper. After that was done, I began playing. It had been a few years since I had played but it all seemed to flow naturally.

I went over to his room at 9:30 telling him I had a surprise for him. He had been spending all day with his dad, who I kind of hoped to meet.

"So what's with the guitar?" Zack asked.

"You'll see. I was going to give it to you but then I decided to do something more special." I said as I began to play.

_Sometimes You think You'll Be Fine by Yourself  
Cause a Dream is a Wish You Make all alone  
Its Easy to Feel Like You Dont Need Help  
But Its Harder To Walk On Your Own_

You'll Change  
Inside  
When You  
Realize

The World Comes To Life  
and Everything's bright  
From Beginning To End  
When You Have a Friend  
By Your Side  
That Helps You To Find  
The Beauty you are  
When You'll Open Your Heart and  
Believe in  
The Gift of a Friend  
The Gift of a Friend

Someone Who knows When Your Lost and Your Scared  
There through The Highs and The Lows  
Someone toCount On  
Someone Who Cares  
Besides You Where Ever You Go

You'll Change Inside  
When You  
Realize

Chorus

And When your Hope Crashes Down  
Shattering To The Ground  
You , You Feel All Alone  
When You Don't Know Which Way To Go  
And There's No signs Leading You home  
You're Not Alone

Chorus

"Wow that was really good." Zack said. "And really thoughtful. I never thought that I would like a gift that I couldn't touch so much before."

"Thanks." I said. "So do you still want to play Xbox?"

"Yes." He said. "I got the new Madden."

"I am going to so kick your butt." I remarked as I took a seat on his floor.

We were halfway through the game when I decided to speak.

"So do you think that I could meet your dad tomorrow?" I asked.

"Yeah sure." Zack said. "Damn it's like almost ten already. It looks like you should get back to your room."

"You're just saying that so you don't have to lose." I complained.

"It is though." He repeated.

"Fine, I'll see you tomorrow." I replied.

"See ya Kansas." He said as I walked out the door.

So the plan was for me to spend time with Zack's dad while Cody spent time with Reina and her mom.

I went to the Sky Deck where we were going to meet. Zack called out to me.

"Bailey, over here." Zack called out to me.

I walked over and saw Zack with a guy…no way. This guy was Zack's father.

"Bailey, this is my dad, Kurt Martin." Zack introduced.

"Hi, I'm a really big fan." I greeted.

"Thanks. It's good to know that some young people listen to my music." Kurt said. "So, you're pregnant…"

"Yeah I am." I replied. "That's not a problem is it?"

"No, just when Zack he was bringing a friend, I expected a guy." The man replied.

"Well I'm not all girl. I'll still participate in anything as long as it doesn't require too much exercise. I like to do a lot of boy things."

I had a great time hanging with Zack and his dad. It seemed his father was a lot like Zack which wasn't that hard to believe. I heard that Cody was more like their mom. I happened to overhear a conversation between the father and son as I came back.

"So how have you and Bailey been together?" Kurt asked.

"We're not together, Dad. Bailey and I are just friends." Zack answered.

"But the baby is yours, right?" The father questioned.

"Yes." Zack confirmed.

"So then why aren't you two together?" Kurt asked.

"Because she doesn't want us to be." Zack replied. He didn't know how wrong he was. But I didn't want to ruin our friendship because of a relationship gone wrong. I didn't say anything about the conversation because I didn't want him to know that I was eavesdropping.

The next week after all of the parents had come and gone, Zack and I were standing by the portside, doing a little fishing.

"COULD SOMEBODY HELP ME?" A girl screamed.

So my hiatus is over and I have begun continuing. Allison is played Rachel McAdams and Woody's father is Jack Black. I decided to change the plot of the episode where Carey doesn't come because of a big event at the Tipton. The song Bailey sang for Zack is by Demi Lovato. Please review.


	9. Splash N Trash

The next week after all of the parents had come and gone, Zack and I were standing by the portside, doing a little fishing.

"COULD SOMEBODY HELP ME?" A girl screamed. We looked to the water and saw a blonde girl floating around in some garbage.

"What do we do?" Zack asked me.

"Throw her the life preserver." I instructed.

Zack nodded and threw the tube down to her while the two of us pulled her onto the ship. At that point Mr. Moseby showed up. I noticed that she had a strong resemblance to Taylor Swift.

"Miss what were doing floating in that garbage?" He asked.

"I don't know." The girl answered.

"Well what is your name?" The short man asked.

"I don't know." The girl replied.

"She must have amnesia." Moseby remarked.

"She's from an island in Eastern Oceania?" Zack asked as everyone stared at him.

"Zack, that's Polynesia." I corrected, though happy that he remembered where that was. "Amnesia means you can't remember anything."

"I must get that before I take a test." Woody replied as he showed up. "I can never remember what to put on the first line."

"Woody that line is for your name." Zack replied. "Anyway I think we should help Marissa out."

"Did you just give her a name based on _The OC?"_ Moseby asked as everyone began to stare at him.

"No it's on the back of her swimsuit." Zack remarked.

"So then I guess my name is Marissa." The blonde replied.

"And what a lovely name it is." Zack replied. It seemed a little crass for him to be hitting on her but I had come to expect such things out of him. "So they're serving lobster on the Fiesta Deck, care to join me?"

I don't know why they were serving lobster because Mexico isn't known for its lobster.

"Thanks for the offer but considering I just coughed up some squid, I'll pass on the seafood." Marissa replied.

"Don't worry, Marissa, you can stay on board until we find out who you are." Moseby said as he walked her to a cabin. "Let's get you some dry clothes."

"There's something fishy about that girl." Woody commented.

"Yeah she turned me down." Zack said.

"Not that it's almost like she is a fish." Woody said. "I've got it, she's a mermaid."

"She's not a mermaid, Woody." I replied. "I saw her feet: her non-webbed feet."

Woody's stupidity amazed me sometimes.

"I don't care if she is or not." Zack remarked. "I just want another shot with her."

"Well maybe if you help her get her memories back, she'll like you." I suggested.

"That sounds like a great idea." Zack said. "We should see if we can find anything out about her. Maybe she has a Myspace."

"I guess I can see if I can find something." I responded.

"We should give her some time to get settled before we talk to her." Zack said. "That will also give us some time to see what we can find."

"That sounds good." I said as I walked back to my room.

I took out my computer when I heard a knock on the door. Maddie and London were currently on their honeymoon so I wondered who it could be. I opened it to find Reina.

"Hey what's up?" I asked.

"Cody's going on a tirade." Reina said. "About people wasting towels."

"What are they throwing them in the ocean?" I asked.

"No he just says people are using too many and it's wasting energy." Reina replied.

"Doesn't he know that our washer and dryer are energy efficient?" I questioned.

"I guess not, how do you?" She countered.

"Zack and I were made to do laundry for the weekend after our whole matchmaking scheme." I explained. "Anyway I think it's best you talk to him. Tell him that while it's great to care about the environment, it's not a good idea to step upon other people's beliefs."

"Did you know that global warming is supposedly a cycle thing that the Earth goes through?" Reina asked.

"I heard theories of that." I said as I began browsing my computer.

"So what are you doing?" She asked.

"Zack and I found a blonde girl in the ocean and we're trying to see if we can help her with her amnesia." I explained. I had opened Yahoo!.

"Is that her?" Reina asked pointing at a picture on the screen.

"No." I said as I looked at the picture. "Wait yes it is."

I looked at the headline: **Competitive Swimmer missing**. I clicked the article.

_Professional swimmer, Marissa Clark, was last seen off the coast of California, apparently training for the Olympics. She had already placed in qualifiers and is eligible for the O-swim-pics competition. If have any information about her please contact this number._

I wrote the number down and was about to call it when Reina stopped me.

"I think you should probably talk to her first." She said. "Maybe just maybe she's not missing and ran away…swam away. Wait until she remembers things and then you can get her side of the story."

"You're right we should do that." I commented as I picked up my copy of _New Moon _and began to read. This book was much more depressing than _Twilight_ but I knew I couldn't stop reading it a book till I got to the end.

About an hour an later, I received a text from Zack. Zack had managed to convince Mr. Moseby to give us Marissa's room number on the grounds that we were going to try to help her remember who she was. Before we got to the room, I filled Zack in on all of the details I had figured out about Marissa.

"That would explain why she was in the water." Zack said. "And Woody still thinks that she's a mermaid."

"Yeah that's Woody for you." I agreed.

"Still it would be hot to see her in a seashell bra with a fishtail." He said as I hit him in the arm. "Ow…I'm just saying."

I knocked on Marissa's door and the blonde answered.

"Hi...we were wondering if you wanted to hang out for a little bit." I said. "It might help you get your memories back."

"I guess it's worth a shot." Marissa replied. "I kind of wanted to go to the spa…oh…can you go to the spa…like that?"

"Yes I can." I remarked "And you don't have to stare. I know my stomach is colossal."

"So how'd it happen if you don't mind me asking?" She questioned.

"I can tell you later." I responded, not wanting to discuss my history with Zack.

"Okay so let's get going." Zack said.

We walked towards the spa and then I remembered something.

"You need to duck when we get there. The door is kind of low." I instructed. Unfortunately someone was vacuuming in the spa, and the message went unheard.

"What?" Marissa yelled over the noise before her head collided with the low entrance. "Fuck!"

"Are you okay?" Zack and I both asked.

"Damn my head hurts." Marissa shouted. "Wait…something's coming back to me. I was swimming in the ocean, trying to find somewhere I could relax when a current through. I grabbed onto some garbage so I wouldn't be whisked away but I must have hit my head on something."

"There's a missing person's report for you on Yahoo!." I remarked. "Your family must care about you."

"Or my dad thinks I'm on land and wants me to get back into the water. I swear to God, it's like he thinks I'm a mermaid or something."

"He's not the only one." Zack commented as he explained to Marissa about the things that Woody had said about her.

"Your friend isn't too bright, is he?" Marissa asked. "So how long have the two of you been dating?"

"We're not dating." I replied.

"You know I know a better and less expensive way to relax than the spa. We can go to the arcade and play some video games." Zack said.

"I'm not really an expert on video games." Marissa admitted. "They don't make swimming video games."

"That would be very weird." Zack commented.

We all went to arcade and Marissa really seemed to get a hang of pinball quickly. Either she was a fast learner. The fact that we had agree that whoever had the highest score got twenty bucks from each of the losers didn't help.(Though I wasn't sure how she would have paid anyway.)

"That was so much fun." Marissa said as she collected her cash. "It almost makes me want to give up swimming forever."

"You can't do that." Zack retorted.

"Why not?" Marissa asked.

"Because you're really talented and you don't have anything to show for it." Zack replied. "That would be like if Stephen Strasburg retired from baseball from baseball before he could win the Cy Young."

"Who's Stephen Strasburg?" Marissa asked.

"He's this really good pitcher expected to the number one pick in next year's draft." I explained. "Zack's right though. The article I read about you said that you've been called the female Michael Phelps. Just tell your dad that you need some time to float every now and then."

"Thanks guys, that was really inspiring." Marissa replied. "I guess you're right.'

"So are you going to go back?" Zack asked. "Because maybe I could take you on a date. I would pay but I gave you all of my cash."

"I'm sorry Zack, I just don't think we could work." Marissa remarked remorsefully.

"Well that sucks." Zack said as he went back to his room.

"Do you think I was too hard on him?" The blonde asked me.

"Nah, he'll be fine. He'll be over it by tomorrow." I answered.

"I couldn't say yes to him and it has nothing to do with my schedule." She said.

"Then why?" I questioned.

"I don't want to come between you two." She answered.

"But there's nothing between us." I repeated.

"You're going to have his baby." Marissa said.

"How did you know?" I gasped.

"It's painfully obvious." She said. "And you may not be together today, you may not be together tomorrow, you may have never been together two years from now but it will happen and you need to be ready for it."

So again I changed the plot of the episode but still kept the basics of it. Cody's role is largely diminished and Woody still thinsk that Marissa is a mermaid. Don't forget to review.


	10. Wizards on Deck

It's been a week and the S.S. Tipton is preparing for it's first annual teen cruise to Hawaii. It was going to end with a Hannah Montana concert in Hawaii. I really wished that I could go to the concert but I don't think that that will be possible. They're sold out. Probably the way to get them is to know Hannah. By now I was also showing quite a bit.

Maddie walked into the room after her shift. She looked pretty tired.

"God my feet are killing me." She announced.

"You still do have it easy." I commented. "You don't have to carry a 30-pound incubator with you all of the time."

"I guess that's true." Maddie said. "So do you know the sex of the baby?"

"I didn't want to." I answered. "I kind of want to be surprised. Also if we won't buy things all for one sex and risk the chance of it being wrong."

"I guess that is an advantage to not knowing." She agreed.

"So there's something that I always wanted to know and I think I would be more likely to get an answer out of you than London." I remarked.

"I'll see if I can give an answer.' She responded.

"What is having sex with a girl like?" I asked.

"Well it's kind of hard to describe. It's kind of like masturbating except there is a mutual pleasure." She stated. "But there are also advantages. For one it's very rare that you can get an STD from having sex with a girl. There's also another advantage and I think you can guess that one."

"You can't get pregnant unexpectedly." I replied, looking down at my abdomen.

"Yeah but the only way for you to truly experience it is to do it yourself." Maddie added. "I would help you but I'm married and I definitely do not believe in adultery."

"I wouldn't ask you to." I said. "I could never do that to London. Half the school already thinks that I'm a skank. I don't need to be a homewrecker as well."

"So has…it…been kicking regularly?" Maddie asked.

"Yeah do you want to feel?" I asked as I lifted my top over my belly so she could feel it. She placed her hand on it and jumped slightly.

"I felt it kick!" She beamed. She had a huge smile on her face. "That felt so good."

"Yeah but it does get kind of annoying when I'm trying to do homework or eat." I replied. "Anyway I think I'm gonna go to the lobby."

I walked out to the lobby where I met up with Zack and Cody. We walked over to desk where Mr. Moseby was standing.

"So Mr. Moseby, are you excited about the teen cruise?" I asked.

"If I cover up the word teen will they all go away?" Moseby asked. "I have enough trouble dealing with you hooligans."

"It won't be all bad." Cody replied. "I signed up for the class you're teaching."

"Ah I look forward to matching minds with you." The short man said.

"What are you talking about? You plus him equals really bad." Zack replied as I giggled slightly. "Why are you teaching it anyway? Where's Ms. Tutweiller?"

"Emma is visiting her mother." Moseby said. "She asked me to pray for her."

From what I heard Ms. Tutweiller did not like her mother that much.

"Well I want some pizza." I said. "With Ham, Jalapenos and Mushrooms…wanna come with?"

"You know that actually sounds good." Zack commented as we both headed down to the pizza bar.

When were down there, I happened to lay my eyes on one of the most beautiful girls that I had ever seen. She was Hispanic and wearing an outfit that she looked like it might be mismatched on someone else but on her it worked.

"I so love this ship." She said as she looked at me and grabbed a slice of pizza.

"It is a pretty nice place." I replied. "I'm Bailey. What's your name?"

"Well actually I'm currently a stowaway so I can't tell you my name." She remarked. "But if you promise not to tell, we can hang out later."

"So do you have an alias that you want to go by then?" I asked.

"You can call me Ashley Davies." She replied.

"Is that the name of that lesbian on that show on that channel?" I asked. I knew I heard that name before and I'm pretty sure that she was a lesbian.

"Maybe but for now, I'm going to try to convince my parents to stay on the ship." Ashley remarked as she walked towards the elevator.

"Okay that was a little weird." I replied to Zack.

"Yeah, anyway I heard that there was a guy that was randomly taking people's blood pressure. I'm going to go find him." Zack remarked as he walked off.

So I decided to eat my pizza alone.

Later in the day, I was on the sky deck where I noticed Ashley and what appeared to be a tug of war.

"Hey Bailey, we should do this." Ashley remarked.

"I don't know if being pulled to the ground would be good for the baby." I replied.

"That would only happen if we lost." Ashley said. "And we will not lose. Besides even if by some impossible chance we did lose I would catch you."

"I don't know." I hesitated.

"The winner gets tickets to the Hannah Montana concert." Mr. Moseby said.

"Okay I'm in." I responded as I grabbed the rope. Ashley stepped in front of me because it was safer.

We began pulling on the rope and we seemed to be winning with ease.

"How is this so easy?" I asked.

"One they have no lower body strength and two they're afraid to hurt you because you're pregnant." Ashley said before we successfully pulled the boys into the pool of shaving cream.

"Congratulations you have won the tickets." Moseby said. "I just need your name."

"My name is Ashley Davies but just give them to her." The other girl remarked. "I just wanted to make these guys look bad."

"Very well then." Mr. Moseby said as he handed me the tickets and Ashley walked off. I couldn't help but wonder how that whole stowaway thing was working for her.

We ended up playing shuffleboard later. I was terrible at the game. I still couldn't shake how beautiful Ashley was. I also couldn't help but wonder what her real name was. Maybe it was something like Selena, or Mary or even Mikayla. Come to think of it she did bear a strong resemblance to the former popstar. Wait a minute…could she be?

"Umm Ashley do you think that we could talk somewhere private?" I asked.

"Of course." She replied.

She took of us to one of the empty rooms. I did remember hearing that someone needed to go home early. She closed the door and locked it.

"So what do you wanna to take to me about?" She asked, for reason it sounded seductive. What was she doing? "Or not talk about if that's what you want. Just ask away"

"Well I was wondering if your real name was Mikayla." I remarked, feeling a little hot.

"No I'm not a popstar in disguise." She said. "If you really want to know my name is Alex Russo."

"So why did you choose the name of a lesbian?" I asked.

"Because I am one, obviously." She remarked.

"You are?" I asked, blushing brightly. I began to think.

"Do you have a problem with that?" Alex asked.

"Can I kiss you?" I questioned.

"Sure if you want." Alex responded. She didn't seem embarrassed at all. "I'm always open to hooking up especially with bi-curious girls."

I walked over to Alex and pressed my lips against hers. It was different not bad bit different. I did make me feel good. We started to make out next and I began to run my arms around her body. I knew there was only one way that I was going to truly find out what it was like. I started to lift Alex's striped tank top. I pulled it over her head and discovered that she wasn't wearing a bra. She began to paw at my maternity shirt. I let her pull it off without any struggle.

"Are you sure that you want to do this?" Alex asked.

"I think I am." I remarked. 'There's only one way that I'll know what it truly feels like."

"Okay." Alex said as she removed my bra. We took turns removing each other's clothing until both of us were completely naked. She laid me down on the bed. "I think it's best that you stay on the bottom."

I didn't argue as her hands started to caress my breasts. It felt so good. I tried not to moan because I wasn't sure how soundproof the room was. She began to place a finger near my core and started to rub it slightly. Oh god she knew exactly what she was doing. One of her fingers entered and she began to suck on my nipple. It was a good thing that I wasn't lactating yet.

I closed my eyes and it hit me. I was visualizing Zack doing these things to me. She began to lick her way down my torso then something snapped me out of my trance.

"Ow!" I heard Alex said as she pulled away and pulled out. She was holding her face. "Your baby kicked my face."

Now this was something that I had never heard about before.

"You know what Alex, I don't think this is going to work." I said.

"I'll just try to stay away from your belly." She responded.

"No I don't think this is going to work because I think that I'm straight." I confessed. "You see I was picturing this guy that I know instead of you. I'm pretty that means that I'm not into you. I'm sorry."

"Damn it." Alex cursed. "Now who I am supposed to hook up with? I don't wanna go home without having sex with someone."

"Hannah Montana?" I suggested for some reason.

"That could work." Alex pondered. "So is this guy the father of your child?"

"Yeah he is but we've only been together that one time." I replied. "I'm pretty sure that I love him."

"Then what are you doing fucking around with me?" Alex asked. "Go tell him that."

The two of us quickly got dressed and we headed to find Zack. Alex was really just accompanying me for support. I found him in the lobby. It was relatively empty. I couldn't help but wonder why.

"Hey Zack." I said.

He came and looked at me and I pulled him in close for a kiss.

We kissed for a good minute before I pulled away.

"Um Bailey, what was that?" He asked sounding extremely surprised.

"It was tell you that I'm done playing games. I'm done being friends with you." I replied. "I don't care what happens from here on out. All I know is that I love you Zack Martin."

"That's a relief because I think that I love you too." Zack replied.

"Wow what a time to get to catch the elevator." A female voice that wasn't Alex said. We both turned to Hannah Montana standing in the elevator.

So it looks like Zack and Bailey are finally together. All it took was a brief encounter with Alex for her to truly find out. So what will happen now with the new couple? Will Alex hook up with Hannah? There will be one more chapter of this story and you can probably guess what's going to happen in it. Don't forget to review.


	11. This is the End

The two of us quickly got dressed and we headed to find Zack. Alex was really just accompanying me for support. I found him in the lobby. It was relatively empty. I couldn't help but wonder why.

"Hey Zack." I said.

He came and looked at me and I pulled him in close for a kiss.

We kissed for a good minute before I pulled away.

"Um Bailey, what was that?" He asked sounding extremely surprised.

"It was tell you that I'm done playing games. I'm done being friends with you." I replied.

"I don't care what happens from here on out. All I know is that I love you Zack Martin."

"That's a relief because I think that I love you too." Zack replied.

"Wow what a time to get to catch the elevator." A female voice that wasn't Alex said. We both turned to Hannah Montana standing in the elevator.

Alex was the first one to do anything. She walked over and I think wanted to begin flirting.

"Has anyone told you how beautiful you are lately?" The Latina asked.

"Mikayla?" Hannah asked.

Alex frowned. "You're the second person who thought I was her. No my name is Alex Russo, lovely Ms. Montana." She said before she kissed Hannah's hand.

Hannah blushed. "It's nice to meet you Alex." She replied.

"I was wondering if you had anyone to show you around the ship." Alex continued to flirt. Zack and I couldn't help but watch.

"I don't think that would be possible with the rabid fans that will probably be here any minute." Hannah replied.

"I just have to dress you down a little." Alex responded, batting her eyelashes slightly.

"What's the point of going on a cruise if you can't have a little fun? Come on I'll take you to my room."

Alex grabbed Hannah's hand and both went down the elevator.

"Was she just flirting with her?" Zack asked after they left.

"Yes she was." I replied. "But let's talk about more important things. Like now that we're together, what are we going to do?"

"Well we would need to be together which is slightly difficult because we are from different states." Zack responded. "The first thing that we need to do is talk to our parents."

"I'm going to be grounded forever." I moaned. "Either that or my mom and dad are going to kill me."

"We have to tell them, Bailey." Zack said. "Hmm…maybe we should ask Cody what to do."

So, the two of us went to talk to Cody. We actually had to wait a little while because apparently at the time that we went to his room there was a do not disturb sign on the outside and loud moaning coming from the inside.

Eventually after he and Reina were done having sex, (They happened to use condoms they found in Woody's drawer.) we began to formulate a plan of what to do about the baby.

We were about to head back to Boston for the final stop after the teen cruise. I took out my phone and called my phone.

"Hello?" She answered.

"Hi Mom, I have something to tell you." I paused and took a seat on my bed. "I'm six months pregnant."

There was silence. "Mom?" I asked.

"Is this a joke?" She asked.

"No Mom I'm being serious." I answered.

"But you've only been for six months so that means that you…" She responded.

"Had sex on the first day." I filled in. "It just happened. I'm sorry."

"I'm extremely disappointed in you Bailey." She said. That was the response that I was expecting from her. "As soon as you get back, you're in a lot of trouble."

"Mom I can't go back to Kettlecorn." I replied. "I need to stay in Boston."

"Is this about some boy?" She asked.

"He's not just some boy. He's my baby's father. We just got together. I can't leave him. I need him and the baby needs him."

"Wait you're keeping it?" She asked, sounding even more stunned.

"Yes I've done a lot of growing up. That's probably the best way to punish me is by making me keep it. What am I going to learn if I can just give it anyway?" I questioned.

"You're too young to have a baby." She said.

"Mom I helped you take care of Katie when I was 12. I know what I'm doing." I remarked. "Please Mom and I want me and Zack to be a family. I'll never ask you for anything again if you just let me have this one thing."

"Fine." She answered. "But I want to hear from you as soon as the baby is born."

"Oh thank you thank you." I said. "I love you mom."

After that I talked to London and she agreed to let us use her penthouse at the Tipton until she came back. She had to attend another semester of Seven Seas High before she graduated. The extra six months would probably give us enough time to get a place of our own. I knew that it would involve working from both of us, mostly Zack until the baby was born. Zack's mom wasn't exactly very happy either.

Three months later, I was in our penthouse. By now I was huge, people kept telling me that I looked like I was about to pop and I should keep my belly away from pointy objects. I was due to deliver any day now.

I began to pace my room when my water broke. Zack was at work. I decided to call Reina because she was closer at the moment. After that call was over, I dialed Zack's number and hoped that he would be able to pick up.

"Hello?" He asked.

"Zack the baby's coming." I said.

"Do you need me to pick you up?" He asked.

"No I've called Reina since she's closer. I just need you to meet me at the hospital." I explained.

"Okay I'll be there as soon as I can." He responded. "I love you."

"I love you too." I reciprocated before hanging up.

Reina drove me to the hospital and I admitted to the maternity ward. The contractions were really hurting. They told me that couldn't even give me epidurals yet. Allison was right, it was much worse than having my leg run over by a tractor.

When the actual labor started, it was me, Zack, Reina and a bunch of doctors. They given me the medicine but it still hurt like hell. Apparently they were only supposed to make it hurt less. If this is what it felt like with the drugs, I'd hate to see what it would be like without them. The doctors repeatedly telling me to push would have been extremely annoying if not for Zack and Reina's words of encouragement. After hours of increasing pain I finally gave birth to a boy. Not long after, all of the doctors were gone.

"So what are you gonna name him?" Reina asked.

"I was thinking that we would name him Dylan." I stated. I turned to Zack "Are you okay with that?"

"Yeah I think that sounds great." Zack replied.

"Zack, could you stand close together?" Reina asked. "I wanna get the first picture the happy family."

Zack nudged closer to me and Reina flashed a picture of us.

"You should totally put this on your Facebook." Reina commented.

"I'll think about it." I replied.

So I decided to revise this. I was looking over some of the reviews and found that it would work better if I included Bailey's conversation with her mom.


End file.
